Tommorow Holds A Promise
by Avezkat
Summary: A story of the gang after they leave Hogwarts. Focuses around Hermione and Rons daughter and Ginny's son.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tomorrow holds a promise  
  
Author: Avezkat  
  
Author Email: HybridLeena@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Keywords- Draco/Ginny, Harry  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Draco leaned against a wall in a dark alley. He was waiting for two people essential for his world to balance and function properly.  
  
"Draco!" he heard a female voice call. Spinning quickly around, he saw the flaming red hair of his significant other, even in the shadow.  
  
"Ginny.." Draco said softly, giving her a tight hug. A tall, skinny boy of around 13, with a kind face, gentle brown eyes, and strawberry blonde hair stood behind his mother.  
  
"Ben." Draco acknowledged with a rare smile and a brief hug. (Authors Note: Ahhh! Too much lovey dovey crap!! Save meee!).  
  
"Are we still waiting for Harry?" Ginny asked, her tone suddenly serious. Draco answered with a brief shake of his white haired head.  
  
"Is Uncle Ron coming, too?" Ben asked in barely above a whisper.  
  
"Harry didn't give me all that much information." Draco admitted. They heard footsteps coming down they alley. In a flash, all three of them had their wands drawn (although Ben could barely do anything above stunning).  
  
The person walking down stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Damn Draco, don't kill me before I give you the information!" a familiar voice said, with a lot of nervousness.  
  
"Harry!?" Draco asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"No, Voldemort." came back the sarcastic whisper. Draco hadn't seen Harry since we was 17, when he left Hogwarts. They were both 29.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry." Ginny said, pocketing her wand.  
  
"We wanted to meet because your last owl…troubled us. Sirius hasn't been caught yet, has he?" Ginny continued.  
  
"No. Not yet. There was a close shave about a month ago, though. He allowed some Muggles to glimpse him, to lift security off our town square, and for once, the Ministry didn't bungle things up. At least they haven't found out he's an Animagus yet." Harry said tensely.  
  
"How's your Quidditch going, Harry?" Ben asked excitedly. He had never met Harry before, and had been struggling for ten minutes whether to ask the question. Just last week, he had seen him playing for the Chudley Cannons.  
  
"Great." Harry said, failing to squash a smile.  
  
A few hours later, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Ben sat around a warm, comfy fire. The heat from the fire helped to keep them awake.  
  
"Ron and Hermione should be here any moment." Ginny said, her voice sounding extremely worried. They were thinking of hiding Draco in the closet, to save him from being beat up when Ron saw him. Ben sat calmly, his face etched with lines of worry beyond his years, illuminated by the fire.  
  
A brisk knock was heard and echoed throughout the silent house.  
  
"I'll get it." Ben offered, leaping up.  
  
In the main hallway, Ben twisted the silver knob and the brown door opened. A very tall man, who had the exact same flaming hair as his mother, and a woman who's bushy brown hair and kind smile immediately comforted him.  
  
"Ron and Hermione, right? Everyone else is down here. Follow me." Ben said quickly, then started to briskly walk through the twisting marble halls.  
  
"Wow. How did Ginny get so much money?" Rom wondered aloud, only to get an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.  
  
They had walked into the huge, circular living room and Ben resumed his seat quietly.  
  
"Wow…DRACO!?" Ron bellowed, noticing the top of his hair.  
  
"Told you we should have put him in the closet." Harry said, his words muffled by his hand over his face. Hermione already had a firm grip on the back of his robes.  
  
Draco only managed a weak smile, remembering the time he ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts because of Ron's fury.  
  
"Calm down. We have more important issues to discuss at the moment." Ginny snapped.  
  
(Authors Note: There are two authors on this story, and you'll soon learn the difference between us ^_^;;. This was by Avez.) Oh yeah by the way, Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tomorrow holds a promise  
  
Author: Avezkat  
  
Author Email: HybridLeena@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Keywords- Draco/Ginny, Harry  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
"So he really did have an heir?" Draco asked Harry  
  
"Yup, I wonder who the lucky Mother is" He remarked sarcastically  
  
"Ok, so the biggest bad guy was finally killed but before he dies he has a kid and teaches them everything he knows, wonderful. Aren't we lucky?" Ron stated  
  
"Who is this kid, maybe we could stop him or her before it too late," Hermione asked.  
  
"No clue, the last we saw of him was when he was only 4 years old, 4 years and probably could still kill us." Harry explained. The other 4 adults shook their head in agreement.  
  
"Well he should be about 11 now, wonder if he is going to Hogwarts. Most likely, but Dumbledore probably will prevent any harm to come upon the students." Draco told them. Ron grunted in a "How would you know?" attitude.  
  
"I like Dumbledore." Ben said, finally speaking up. "He's helped me get through Hogwarts with a….bad reputation." Ben finished, his eyes downward. Draco Malfoy had such a bad reputation at school; it was almost like a legend. Draco looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"It's wasn't your fault, Draco. We were all young and…stupid then." Ginny comforted. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Ron remained still as a petrified person.  
  
Ben scowled at Ron involuntarily. It was okay to be mad, but for more than ten years?  
  
"We left Nanya with Lupin. He has aged quite a bit, but still sharp as a tack about the dark arts. And with Alastor Moody living next door, I would love to see someone attack them." Hermione said.  
  
" What the most immediate problem here is You-Know-Who's heir. What about the Imperious Curse? What about the other children's safety? What about OUR safety?" Ron demanded, finally speaking for the first time in 15 minutes.  
  
" We cannot worry about "but" and "if this happens then" right now. What we need to do is take all precautions. Ben, your term starts next Saturday, correct? Nanya is starting Hogwarts this year, so we'll all need a big favor from you. WATCH OVER HER. You can never have too many eyes out, and Dumbledore is not always around." Harry said.  
  
"It would be an honor, Mr. Potter." Ben answered.  
  
"Just Harry, Ben. Just Harry." He told him.  
  
"Nanya, just go straight through the barrier. Don't have any doubts. Do it at a run, if your nervous." Ben told her gently. Nanya was a short eleven year old, with sapphire blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair. She had Hormone's slight buckteeth and Ron's impatience. Her owl was a large barn owl named "Hoot".  
  
She walked carefully and briskly through the barrier. Ben followed straight behind her.  
  
The scarlet Hogwarts Express spewed steam. Glancing at the clock, he called to Nanya and showed her into a compartment to themselves.  
  
"What house are you in?" Nanya asked him eagerly. She wanted to know everything about Hogwarts. Ben found he couldn't ever talk quickly enough to satisfy her thirst for knowledge.  
  
"Slytherin." Ben said quietly, "No surprise"  
  
"Oh, then I doubt I will be in your house, No offense or anything. It's just that both of my parents were in Gryffindor." Nanya said  
  
"That's fine, my mum was in Gryffindor too, and I just get stuck with the wonderful Malfoy charm I guess." He stroked the feathers of his owl, Talon, and thought. His life has always been sort of a let down. Not many people liked him at school. Many said that he was a bit of 'traitor'. All of his dads old death eater friends made sure to inform their children of the Malfoy family. How they gave up everything for a Weasley. His family life wasn't that glamour's either. His grandparents on his mother's side were dead because of the war with Voldermont. On his dad's side, they were all in Azkaban. He was just glad that his Mum and Dad at least loved him.  
  
"So, Do you play Quidditch?" Nanya asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Keeper." He told her. She started rambling on about quidditch and how great the Chudley Cannons are.  
  
"Well, if knowledge could get you on the team, your name would already be on the roster." Ben said, and they both shared a well-deserved laugh.  
  
"I like Harry Potter. He's my favorite." Nanya told him.  
  
"I got to meet him. I even got his autograph!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Nanya yelled. Ben reached in his pocket and took out a fragment of parchment.  
  
"Here. You have it. I don't need it. My memories are enough." Ben explained, as he handed it to Nanya.  
  
"This is great! Thanks!" Nanya screamed, then gave her cousin a huge hug.  
  
Ben couldn't help but blush.  
  
They finished up the train ride talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch. The train stopped and Ben bid goodbye to Nanya as a voice bellowed saying:  
  
"Firs' year's this way"  
  
"That's Hagrid, He's cool. Don't take looks for everything." Ben told her as she followed the half giant.  
  
Ben sat at the Slytherin table next to one of his so-called 'friends' He was waiting for the sorting ceremony, He secretly hoped that Nanya would be in his house just to keep some sanity. He knew though that if she were to go into Slytherin she would most likely be made fun of. She might a well just forget about him now, and not ruin her reputation.  
  
" Weasley, Nanya" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed threw the hallway. Several people looked at Ben. God, I'm sorry, that my dad harassed all you people. Maybe you deserved it, Ben thought to himself as Nanya placed the patched old Sorting hat on her head… 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tomorrow holds a promise  
  
Author: Avezkat  
  
Author Email: HybridLeena@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Keywords- Draco/Ginny, Harry  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his bed at the Malfoy's house. Absorbed in thought, he hardly noticed when Hermione came in and set his breakfast on the nightstand.  
  
"You might want to eat something, Harry." Hermione suggested softly. Harry flew back to reality almost instantly.  
  
"Oh. Thanks a bunch, Hermione." Harry said distantly. He had a glass of orange juice, two pieces of buttered toast, and a blueberry muffin. She exited the room very quietly.  
  
Harry sighed audibly. Lupin had sent him a letter saying that the Ministry was getting ready to raid over 100 houses. Sirius could be discovered. Moody could be arrested. Everything they had worked so hard to restore could crumble in days. And Harry still had to worry about Quidditch!  
  
Draco took Ginny in his arms and kissed her tenderly on her lips. His strong arms held her small figure close to him. Draco had his hands against the side of Ginny's face, gently but firmly holding her face against his. Draco was only in boxers, and Ginny in light lingerie.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." Draco whispered softly in her ear after their passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Draco." Ginny whispered softly back.  
  
" I don't want to have to worry about all of this. I want to live a normal carefree life. And I want to spend it with you." Draco said. Ginny just held him tightly, and they fell back to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, You seem like a very loyal person but a bit mischievous. Sly definitely and very smart, Very very smart I think you will do best in SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hats voice bellowed over the crowd.  
  
Ben's stomach jumped, Slytherin? His blood started to run cold as Nanya took the empty seat beside him.  
  
"Watch out, Weasley. Your not welcome in this house." A 5th year Slytherin hissed at her.  
  
Ignoring the other Slytherin she turned to Ben, "I can't believe this. When my father hears about this, he is going to blow. To think in the past two days he has found out his sister married his worst enemy, no offense, now I am a Slytherin. God I'm dead" She banged her head on the table in front of her.  
  
Though Ben was famished (he forgot to see the lunch trolley on the train), what happened next made him wince. The food appeared on everyone's plate. Meaning Nanya's face was now artfully covered with food.  
  
"Can this day get ANY worse?!" came the muffled scream from a plate of mashed potato. All the rest of the Slytherin's jeered and howled with laughter.  
  
"Here, Nanya. You can't keep your face in that plate of food forever." Ben said, handing her his napkin. Nanya nodded and started to clean off her face.  
  
An owl landed in front of Nanya, dropped a letter, and then took off again.  
  
"Oh no…" Nanya said, opening it, letting Ben read it as well.  
  
Dear Nanya,  
  
How did things go your first day at Hogwarts? I hope they went great. Things at home are fine, although your mother and I miss you terribly already. Sorry this letter is so short, but we all have to go out and run some errands.  
  
Love from,  
  
Dad  
  
P.S Be sure to tell me what house you were sorted into! Although I probably already know!  
  
Ben sat in silence.  
  
"Hope they have a Muggle heart restarter at your house. Because my Dad's gonna need one." Nanya commented as she folded the letter and followed Ben to the Slytherin common room.  
  
In the Slytherin girl's dormitory, Nanya sat alone, staring up at the empty tone ceiling.  
  
"Be sure to tell me what house you were sorted into!" Those words haunted her for most of the night.  
  
Most of the Slytherin girls were huge and mean. And incredibly stupid. Of course, Nanya wouldn't have dared tell that to them. She liked her limbs right where they were.  
  
By the time she had fallen asleep, her pillow was soaked with silent tears.  
  
"Come on Nanya, eat something." Ben tried to stress to Nanya.  
  
"Why? I just sent a letter to Mother telling her what house I was in, and asking her to put it gently to dad. Today I should be getting a Howler."  
  
"No you won't, don't worry about it, there is your owl now." Nanya looked up in time to see the owl's fly threw the Great hall and her mums owl land on her shoulder. She picked up the letter and started to read it.  
  
Dear Nanya,  
  
Your father is aware of your house, and even though he is highly upset, he is not mad at you. He realizes that it is not your fault you were stuck in that house but the sorting hats fault, at least that is what he is telling him self so lets not ruin it. I hope you have a good day and please give the following letter to Ben if you will.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
  
Nanya felt a sudden relief fall over her. Thank you lord. She had not noticed the other paper but handed it to Ben anyway. He took a quick glance at it before handing it to Nanya to read.  
  
Dear Ben,  
  
Be sure to watch over Nanya, and I would just like to inform you that me and your mother will be coming to the school on business on the 13.  
  
Dad  
  
"That's cool, I just wish that they would stop worrying about me. I think I can take care of myself." Nanya Said in a matter of fact voice. She was finally starting to eat and was doing her best to ignore all of the rude snipes being sent in her direction. Professor Snape came by and handed her a sheet of paper. Great, even my head of house hates me, She thought before she looked at the paper. It was her schedule.  
  
"Hmm, today I have potions, charms, and Astronomy." She said. She cheered up a little because she thought that she would like Charms.  
  
"Good luck in potions, I'm not sure how Snape is going to react to you, he never liked your parents very much as I've heard. He always treats me special but that is because he had always liked my father. One more thing to add to the list of reasons why everybody hates me" Ben said while taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"Well I better go, I need to go back and get my books and then I have to give some time in case I get lost." Nanya got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Ben quickly finished his food and left the great hall to his first class, Muggle Studies. 


End file.
